Mariabell
Mariabell (マリアベル, Mariaberu) is an immortal human and the assistant of the God Yūhi Shinatsuhiko. She is the daughter of V Calvani F. Appearance: Mariabell has blonde hair and blue eyes, and a slender well-proportioned body. Always seen in cosplay costumes, and never really show any expression. Personality Mariabell used to smile a lot more in the past when she was discovered by Yuhi, as he says, and as one can perceive it through the manga, although she still secretly smiles a lot now when Yuhi sleeps, and with little boy toddlers. She likes to read books, and likes little boys, because they remind her of her little brother. She is secretive and is difficult to know how she really is, but some things can be deduced. She is a living relic of an era, where society had a patronal structure, and consequently women rights were fewer. In this era love and patronizing were a lot of times seen as connected, and that is important to understand the nature of her current relationship. First she lived under her father guidance, and then she would pass to her brother who rejected her for being undead. Her life or some important decisions of her life were as if it were owned by the patriarchs of the family, showing by the fact that they had the last word of her being tuned, alive or rejected. Being love and doing good for her loved ones mixed up with male patriarchic authority, mixed up with she pursuing to be altruistic and good, and not be what she believed was to be a burden to her family, made her accepting the self-sacrifice of being tuned, before Yuhi saved her. Nevertheless, being a human being will preserve naturally her own will of living and choice of her life inevitably, and she shows them in certain occasions. For instance, when she was able to hold a profession of her own, a nun, she could reclaim a bit of her independence of human being, while having a strong spiritual commitment and servitude to a fatherly male divinity. And ultimately when she chose to continue to live, with the help of the rescue of Yuhi, because she was happy with life. But this antimony of her own will, and established male patriarchy who holds authority on her, continues to live and to be an issue. When Yuhi became the guardian deity, one would wonder if to be a guardian would mean to help through her own freedom of independency and will of leading her life. Instead, the term guardian here maybe holds again a similar meaning to a patriarchal role again. And the love she nurtures for Yuhi, mixed up with the fact he is a god, even if a polytheistic god, and we should serve gods, mixed up him being her guardian who saved her life, must make her think that to love means to repeat the model she knew before. And also, she may include duty of servitude in her own spiritual or ethical inner structure. In spite of her servitude for Yuhi, she still maintains underneath or silently her own way of thinking or mind, and at times the roles invert, as she is the one who holds the authority, beating him up, and taking him home, whenever he harasses other women, and functioning sometimes as the element who asks him to be merciful to the ones who did her or their friends wrong. Another example of her having her own beliefs and ethical structure is when she criticizes the ungallantly of Yuhi conduct, and says that that is not right to be or behave like that. Their relationship seems to have different layers, and in the layer where they are simply a couple, she might hold the classic upper status of the loved one, and Yuhi the status of the lover, and here she can have some little space to her word to be the last one. Despite all of this, the members and friends of the office of Akina, seem to respect her a lot, maybe also for all she has lived through and the different eras she's seen, the knowledge she might have of her long life, and specially the girls treat her as separate identity from Yuhi. Treating her as an older woman or someone their age may vary amongst the characters and the situations. History Before moving to Japan, Mariabell worked as a nun in her village. An epidemic swept through her village, killing her. Mariabell had her father Calvani operate on her to create an antibody vaccine for the plague. Calvani succeeded and was able to save the inhabitants of the village including her little brother. As a result of Calvani's experimentation, Mariabell was resurrected as an undead human. With Calvani aging, and her little brother refusing to tamper with Mariabell's body to keep her living forever, Mariabell and her father travelled Japan in search for a member of the Hiizumi Clan to tune Mariabell before she dies. During their travels, Maribell and Calvani were saved by Yuhi and Yae Shinatsuhiko from a group of pursuers. Yuhi and Yae escorted the two to their destination where they met Chiaki Hiizumi along the way. Upon arriving in Sakurashinmachi, the group discovered Chiaki's refusal to use tuning. That night, Maribell spoke with Yuhi about their pasts and Yuhi revealed himself to be a god. Their conversation is interrupted by Akane who kidnaps Mariabell and eventually capturing the others as well. During a struggle with Akane, Yuhi makes Mariabell an offer to continue living with him. Mariabell accepts the offer, restoring Yuhi's god powers and becoming Mariabell's guardian god. Yuhi used his powers to exorcise Akane, brining an end to the conflict. During the aftermath of the events, Yuhi created a nurse outfit for Akane who had offered to help Calvani run a yōkai clinic. While Akane detested the outfit, Mariabell was fond of it and Akane allowed her to keep it. Mariabell would later pass the outfit down to her descendants who became youkai doctors in the town. Mariabell gave her old nun uniform to Yae who was infatuated with it. Plot Abilities Enhanced Strength: Mariabell strength capable of allowing her to uproot a large tree and swing it. Immortality: Mariabell does not age as long as her contract with Yuhi is active. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female